1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for irrigating the oral cavity with liquid from a commercially available, factory prepared package or container which includes a discharge nozzle and a hand operated pump structure for delivering an antiplaque or similar liquid of therapeutic value to areas in the oral cavity which are remote and difficult to reach. The package or container is provided with a module or adaptor having a specifically configured opening to accept a module or adaptor on the pump unit with the modules or adaptors including interlocking components which are engaged and disengaged by a partial rotation and including a seal which provides a leak proof communication between the interior of the container or package and the pump unit with the configuration of the modules or adaptors being such that the specific mating configuration must be used in order to connect the modules or adaptors. The package or container includes an upper end portion that is openable and separate from the liquid containing portion to provide a storage area for the pump unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,974 issued Feb. 14, 1989 for Oral Lavage Apparatus discloses a hand operated pump device connected with a liquid container and includes a discharge nozzle for irrigating an oral cavity. In this patent the container for the liquid is constructed to enable liquid from a bulk container or the like to be poured into the container to which the pump unit is connected by a flexible tube. This procedure exposes the liquid to ambient environmental conditions thus introducing the risk of contamination. The above-mentioned patent and the prior patents made of record in that patent do not disclose an arrangement in which the treating liquid is prepackaged with the pump unit and package or container for the liquid including interconnected modules and a seal structure enabling the treating liquid to be discharged directly and without contact with ambient air from the package through a connecting module o adaptor assembly to the hand operated pump unit for discharge into the oral cavity.